Ghost Of the Past
by eclipticxdreams
Summary: When a love secretly blossoms, it truly is a beautiful thing. But what happens when Edward's lover, Roy suddenly dissappears? After four long years of waiting for his return, Edward seems unable to forget him. But the real questions remains: Is He Alive?
1. The Dissappearance

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist nor did I take any part in the production of this series.

* * *

Chapter 1 –

Cloaked under the light of the full moon, sat a boy with blonde hair tied into a thick braid that hung majestically behind his back. Sad golden eyes starring off into the distance, as if seeing something that others could not. His feet seemed to sway to the rhythmic hum of the ocean as he sat gingerly on the harbor. The cool sea air seemed to be the only thing that was ever able to break through his hard mask, to erase his constant smile.

'Roy… Where are you?' thought Ed as his pink lips curled into a sad smile. Blinking back tears he once again replayed the last words of his lover. The last moment they were together still clearly pictured in his mind as crisp as it had been when it occurred.

**Flashback…**

"_Edward, please don't give me that look," said Roy his voice filled with both anguish and concern. "I won't be able to leave."_

"_Well then hurry back bastard colonel!" retorted Ed, his lips pressed tightly together as he refused to let a singe tear fall._

"_I will don't worry," replied Roy with a chuckle. Placing his hat back on his head he bent down and kissed his beloved blonde on the cheek. "Wait for me here Ed; I'll be back before you know it." Ed jumped and embraced the older man and the man's dark midnight blue eyes softened. A smirk playing on his lips, "Besides if I leave it'll give you time to grow," teased Roy, knowing that this would set the shorter man in a fired rage,_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN FIT IN A COFFEE MUG!!" exploded Ed. Roy chuckled and looked at his lover lovingly before placing a hand on his head. "Just watch… I'll grow so tall that when you come back you won't even recognize me. I'll be huge!" he mumbled before saying the last part proudly, a huge grin on his face though his eyes still shone with the same sorrow as before. Hugging the dark haired man he buried his face in his chest, "Be careful," he murmured before taking a small step back. Roy smiled._

"_I love you Ed-kun. I'll come back to you I promise," replied Roy as he bent down and kissed Ed on the temple. Turning he made his way towards the train and over the roaring of the engine as the train began to take off he could see Roy mouthing the words 'I Love You.'_

"_Later Roy-san! Take care of yourself!" he cried trying to make sure he was heard as he pushed through the large crowd trying to have Roy in view for the longest time possible. Roy had heard and he smiled at how familiar those words had sounded._

**End Flashback…**

It had been two years since then, and Roy was no where to be seen. No one had heard from him for the last few months and the letters they had been sending each other had even come to a halt suddenly. Nothing could have happened to the major; after all, he was the infamous flame alchemist! His brow creased from worry and the seriousness of his face made him look more mature then he had been just moments ago. A small, but caring voice broke through his small trance.

"Brother? Are you alright?" asked Alphonse Elric. Forcing on a smile Ed turned around and faced his brother. He had grown over the past four years, his shoulders had broadened and he had a much bulkier build. Though taller than his brother, Edward didn't mind much. That was until his height was brought into it. Of course he had been jealous of his brother but he never held a grudge against him. After all he was the last part of his family. The only one who he wanted by his side, Al and Roy. The only one who had looked out for him and stayed with him through his long journey across the world, in search for the Philosopher's stone.

"Yea Al. Just thinking is all," replied Ed showing his normal happy grin as he had before.

Al frowned obviously not convinced. He knew better than to push it though and decided instead to try and coax his brother back inside where it was warm. "C'mon brother, Winry is inside and yelling at us to go back in. If we don't hurry she'll get angry." Edward jumped up, his face filled with fright.

"Yes that would be a good idea, before sh-" Edward was cut off by a shrill cry through the darkness.

"EDWARDD!! ALPHONSEE!! Get in here! Your dinner is getting cold!" cried the obviously angry voice of Winry. The brothers yelped as a chill ran down the older, but shorter brother's spine.

"Gah! Al we better hurrryyyyyy," he exclaimed as he took off towards his house.

"Wait brother! Wait up!" cried the younger brother as he hastily ran after him, trying to keep up.

When they both arrived at the door of the small house in Rosembool they opened the door to find the exasperated blond. She was wearing her tubed top and jeans, the same handkerchief across her head as she stood there wrench in hand. "What took you guys so long!?" she cried exasperated and clearly annoyed.

"S-sorry Winry, I just found brother outside a heh heh heh," replied the younger brother nervously.

"I was just outside avoiding your cooking," replied the other blonde, his lips were curved into a mischievous smirk. Winry's eyes burned with anger and her wrench came swinging down on the cocky alchemist. Alphonse winced as his brother fell hard onto the floor. Ed rubbed his head a bruise already forming as he grinned at his friend.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Ed. I got some mail today for you," remembered Winry as she turned around and shuffled through the papers on the kitchen table. "Ah," she said taking out an envelope. It was a light brown in color and was marked with the emblem of Fuhrer Bradley. Turning she handed it to Ed with a small smile, "Here."

Ed looked curiously at the envelope before opening it. Alphonse leaned closer and both brothers read the letter.

_It is with great sadness that we announce that Colonel Roy Mustang is reported as MIA. He has been missing now for half a year and we have not received any contact from the man. It is with great disappointment that we have lost such a great colonel._

__

Full metal; you will now to take his place as Colonel; we expect great things from you, as the praised alchemist of the people.

_- Fuhrer Bradley_

* * *

Roy: ...Am I dead?

Me: -snickers- maybe you are maybe your not

Ed: Ha ha you're dead! Oh wait...

Roy: At least I'm taller than you.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A RAT HOUSE WOULD BE TOO BIG FOR HIM!?

-Ed and Roy yelling in the background-

Me: Uhh right... Stay tuned for more! Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *


	2. The Meeting

****

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist, its characters nor did I have anything to do with the development of the anime or manga.

* * *

Chapter 2-

Edward's chair squeaked loudly as he sat in the office of his former lover in central. It had been hard for everyone of course, but it seemed that the young blonde was the one taking the news the hardest. It had been a week since then and he continued to worry his subordinates.

"Hey chief! You done all your paper work yet? Me, Riza and Hughes are heading down to the restaurant for a meal you wanna come?" Havoc asked his smoke in plain sight. A pair of golden eyes looked at him in annoyance and he glanced at the smoke before he picked up a book and began to read.

"No, it's okay," came the alchemist's dull reply.

"C'mon we can pay since you're a little _short_ on money," said the smoking blonde with a smirk ready to listen to his superior's explosion. Edward looked up at him, his eyes lighting up for just a second before he sighed and shook his head. 'Wow', he thought 'The boss really is crushed about this.' Behind him Alphonse walked in and immediately Ed gave him a warm smile.

The bond between the two brothers was great and he could tell that his older brother wasn't serious about it. He was just as depressed as ever and he could tell. "Hey brother; let's go back to Risembool as soon as we can. I heard Winry has some new designs for your auto mail," said the younger brother cheerfully. One thing he new was that the country side might be good for him.

"Alright sure Al," Ed replied with a kind smile across his face. He looked up around him and turned to Havoc, "Well Havoc if you wouldn't mind some of us have actual work to do."

"Right chief well when we're not here you can't say we _overlooked_ you," he said trying once again to get his boss to be his usual self. Havoc began to walk out the door before he glanced nervously at the blond legend. With a slightly concerned look he walked out the door and closed it behind him, Al following behind him. With a sigh Ed put down the book; his delicate blonde brows furrowed with a sadness and loneliness that had been present when no one could see. Leaning back his chair squeaked and he gazed dreamily out the window. He shook his head at an attempt to clear his thoughts and he stood, all he needed was a bit of fresh air. Opening the window he jumped outside and landed on his two feet then shot straight forward and ran right into someone. Falling back he snapped, "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Ah Sorry, I didn't see you there," stammered the brunette.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'D FIT INTO A TEACUP!?" came that all too familiar rant.

The brunette laughed a soft gentle laugh that made her hazel eyes shine with a calm warmth. "Hey are you the Full Metal Alchemist?" she asked still smiling.

"Yuh, what's it to you?" he asked, his trademark glare present as he looked at the girl. She looked quite frail and fragile and her medium length brown hair tied up into a high ponytail. Large hazel eyes shining from laughter and she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white polo with a few designs on it.

"Cool I read all about you in the papers!" exclaimed the brunette squealing with joy as she grinned at him. "Nice ta meet ya Edward, I'm Hana."

"Hana-chan? Uhh Nice to meet you too. What are you doing near the military base?" he asked clearly confused.

"Oh, I just became a state alchemist!" she said beaming lifting her hands in a peace sign. "They call me the Sakura Alchemist," she said nodding.

"A state alchemist huh?" he said in a humorous tone, "another dog of the military," he mumbled under his voice. Though he already seemed to be in a slightly better mood.

"Huh? A dog of the what now?" came the curious and confused voice of Hana.

"Uhm why don't you go and head over to HQ?" he asked changing the conversation.

"Yup I am! Right away!"

"Oh uh right well go on then, see you later," said the young prodigy as he waved and left. Hana smiled to herself and headed over to HQ and met up with none other than Maes Hughes.

"Oh! A new subordinate! You're in for a lucky treat I just got these new photos of my beautiful daughter Alysia!" the man cried happily as he danced around the office. Hana took a hesitant step back and her eyes twitched.

"Uhmm. That's nice I'm here to get my uniform and get the name of the General I'm to work with. Since you said that I needed hands on experience you said I'd get a partner?" asked Hana, eager to learn the name of her partner and to get away from the strange officer.

"Ah yes, you'll be working under Colonel Elric, watch out though he's got quite a temper," warned Hughes as he took out the uniform for her.

"Colonel Elric? Huh he sounds familiar," replied Hana as she took the uniform. 'Why does he sound so familiar? Ohhh! I can't wait to find out who he is!'

* * *

Me: All done!! -happy-

Roy: Finally! -reads over- hey wait...

Ed: Isn't that you in there?

Me: Maybeee, sortaaa

Ed & Roy: -double team stare-

Me: Alright Alright!! It is! I needed _someone_ and I didn't have any ideas for a name... or a look so gah! Stop looking at me! -hides under the table-

Ed: Great you scared her bastard Colonel.

Roy: It was probably you and your shortcomings that got her so frustrated

-Please stand by-

Roy: Sorry bout that, anyways with our frightened Authoress, it won't be surprising if she doesn't update again soon.

Ed: Unless we stare at her! -intense stare-

Me: Eep!

Roy: With Hana frightened I guess I'll say it...? Thanks for reading and we hope you liked this chapter! Another one will be up shortly -looks at Hana- or not.


	3. The First Step

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist or Gundam Seed. Nor did I have anything to do with the publishing of either Franchise. I do NOT own any of the character mentioned within any of the series. I own this plot and of course Hana-Chan.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Moving On

The newly settled in brunette yawned and pushed aside the heavy covers of her bed. She shook her head, getting her hair to be placed into a more fixed position and looked around. For a moment all she could see was bright light shining through edges of the blinds. She blinked again; she didn't have blinds in her bedroom. She had curtains. Jumping out of the bed she rolled onto the cold hardwood and lifted her fists before her chests. Until she finally remembered, it had been her first night in the military dorms and she guessed she had slept awfully well. Looking around she was once again thankful that she did not share a room with anyone. Next to her she could see the columns of stacked up boxes that she had so tiredly seeped into the corner. Shuffling over there, now wide awake she ruffled through the boxes for a change of clothing and her military uniform. She planned to take a shower and wash her hair before work, first impressions were indeed important.

Walking to the small bathroom within her dorm, she placed her new clothes on the counter and took off her own and stepped into the small stall. The walls lined with small ceramic tiles she turned on the shower head and closed her eyes. Letting the water soak through her hair and body and instantly feeling refreshed. After shampooing through her hair and washing off the soap that she had lathered onto her body, she dried herself off with a towel and put on her clothes.

Her new uniform seemed strange to her, it was tight and outlined her slim figure while the pants were comfortable and loose. It was quite a difference but she knew that nothing would change if she were to complain. Especially with all the mass amounts of pressure coming from the surviving Ishabalans after they had rebelled against the military and demanded justice as they had said. It seemed silly to her for them to start a war because of a mere mistake they had made and by them accidentally firing a shot at a child. Starting a war and losing their whole nation. Or at least most of them as the military had discovered. The Ishbalans had allowed themselves to be taken though once there they had attacked the military and demanded negotiations. It seemed even sillier to Hana that they had demanded peace by fighting them. Going around gallivanting about Gods wonderful kingdom of peace as if they hadn't raged a war and destroyed all peace they had had. Killing in the name of a god who wanted nothing more than peace seemed to be stupid.

Opening the door she headed off towards her new quarters and the constant churning of her stomach urged her to calm down. She took a deep breathe and continued on her way. Outside there was only one subordinate who sat there. A sandy haired man with a lit cigarette between his lips. He looked up at her.

"Yo. What are you doing here?" he asked curiously as he pushed the cigarette to the side of his mouth so he could speak.

"I-I'm looking for Elric. Um a Colonel Elric?" she stammered, stumbling over the simple words as she was nervous at her first day and wasn't sure of what she should be doing.

"Oh the boss?" asked the blonde as he made a small nod indicating the door to the left of him. Across the top there was a silver plaque with the insignia that read 'Colonel Elric.'

"Ah thanks," she said her hands tight in front of her as she hurriedly walked over and placed her hand on the door knob before receding her hand and knocking.

"Go ahead," came a slightly familiar voice as she opened the door and walked inside. There sat a ravishing blonde, his golden eyes starred at her in irritation before they blinked and looked at her with recognition.

"You're that girl from yesterday," said Edward, his eyes still looking at her wondering what she was doing. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhmm I was assigned to work as Major Elric's partner of sorts. Or Subordinate. Or assistant sorry," she stuttered blabbering away before she even thought of the words that were forming and leaving her mouth so quickly.

"You..? My assistant? I don't need an assistant! What about Al? He's fine. No wait you wouldn't know," he said as his hand reached over to buzz someone.

"Hello!" came a cheerful voice from across the line.

"Hughes, why do I have someone here to be my assistant here in my room? I don't need any help. You know that I am perfectly capa-" the blonde was cut off by the man from the other line, Hughes.

"Not at the moment Ed and you know it," said the now serious voice. "You've been down and your work has been piling up on your desk. You're the Alchemist of the people! You need to be at the top of things, your work needs to be done and you can't be behind like this!"

"Yes well you could have said and besides I don-"

"If you don't hurry and work; soon your paperwork will be taller than you and we won't be able to find you! And that's already pretty hard already without the paperwork in the way,' said the voice that was now suddenly teasing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!!" came the usual explosion that Hana couldn't help but giggle at. The young alchemist hung up the phone.

"Uhmm so would you like me to go somewhere else? And perhaps ask this uhm Hughes to reassign me elsewhere?" she asked not wanting to be a bother but a smile still curved across her lips from his outburst.

"No no," he said with a sigh as his hand brushed through his golden bangs. "Uh well could you work on these?" asked Ed as he handed her the file on his desk.

"Ah Of course," answered the brunette as she hurriedly took the file and watched as the ravishing blonde walked out of the office.

--

A dark haired man sat on his chair sipping freely from his steaming mug of coffee. Normally he would have been on the phone with Roy; telling him about his wonderful daughter. There were two reasons he wasn't. One, he was reported as dead. Two, he was currently relishing with great pride in his latest meddling.

Ed did need to get out more. He figured he could cheer the young alchemist up if he could just get him to make a friend. Soon; he himself could continue on his wife hunt, Ed being the new victim. Of course he was upset from hearing the death of his best friend but there really wasn't anything he could do but try and keep everyone positive.

He smirked as the door of his office opened and a boy draped in red walked in. No, he was no longer a boy. He was eighteen and would now be able to take legal custody over his brother.

"Hughes," he said as he looked at the man before him.

"Oh hi Ed. I know you'll just love these!! New pictures of Alysia! You know she was so cute yesterday!" raved Hughes as he cuddled the pictures twirling around in his seat.

"Not now Hughes!" exclaimed Ed annoyed as he stomped over to him. "I don't need an assistant! She'll only slow me down on my reports!"

"You're behind your work and you know it! King Bradley will be able to see it soon. You haven't gotten anything done and you HAVE to stop reminiscing in the past!"

"I'm not thinking about the past okay?"

"Then what are you doing everyday?"

"I-I…" Edward drifted off. Not knowing what to say.

"I know you love him bu-" this time Edward cut him off.

"I don't love him!" he cried angrily, a small flush across his face.

"I know these things. You don't think I saw you two at the bus station? Who do you think got everyone to look at something else so that you wouldn't end up on the news Edward?" questioned Hughes his look serious. "Look I don't want to argue with you. You want to find Roy but you can't. He's not out there. Make some new friends. Go out forget about it and move on with your life!"

Edward paused and looked at him. "I just…." He couldn't find the right words and he held the look he had when he was searching for the Philosopher's stone. The look that said that he was in torment, that he had lost someone very important to him, and would once again do anything to get things back to normal. "I just can't alright?" he murmured, the moment when they had first met the Colonel drifting back into his mind.

Maes nodded and smiled, "I know Ed," he said an air of finality in his words that seemed to cease the conversation. The silence that carried on made Ed's brows furrow as he thought about what the brunette had said.

"Thanks Maes," muttered the blonde as he began to get up to leave before Maes spoke up.

"Wait Ed!" cried the brunette his serious voice still being used though as Ed turned around he was once again confused by his quick to change personalities. "I have these pictures of Alysia! See? Here, she's wearing mommy's clothes. And she looks so cute! A cute little apron and even dear Gracia's hat!" he exclaimed as he swooned happily as he took out the photos.

"I'm leaving," said Ed as he struggled to hide the mortified look on his face, though his hard golden eyes softened from the wise talk from the General. No, his friend.

* * *

Ed: Well, it's not that bad…

Roy: You could do better but I guess it is to be expected. Remember you have a deadline Hana.

Me: I. Don't. Work. In. The. Military. –angry twitch-

Roy: But you shouldn't disappoint the few fans you have.

Me: -gonk-

Ed: Hey! Anyways we'd appreciate any comments and ratings!

Me: Yes yes and Roy to stop hurting my feelings –tears up-

Roy: And ideas would be greatly appreciated soldier! And please sign this petition for women to wear miniskirts in the military –hands out petition-


	4. The New Friendship

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; nor did I have anything to do with the production of this series.

* * *

Chapter 4 –

Reluctantly, the blonde alchemist had to admit that Maes was right. Well no. He did _not_ need a wife thank you very much. Though Hana was helpful in many ways, her constant pestering keeping his mind off the bastard Colonel and her perfectionist attitude making his work improve. Especially changing his illegible handwriting into her fine penmanship which benefited everyone. It had changed much since her first day, after returning from Hughes office he had found Hana sitting their confused.

"What?" he'd asked her wondering what she was doing.

"Uhm… Do you want me to change the order in the file? I-Is that okay?" was her reply as she struggled to browse through everything without messing the order. Ed chuckled at that and told her it was fine and that the order held no importance whatsoever.

After that she got used to Ed and she turned out to be rather outgoing and hyperactive. She was chatty too; whenever you got her going.

"Hey Hey Hey Ed!!" came the cheerful voice which was now very familiar to him. He looked up from his desk, eyes softening as he smiled. If Hana wasn't as dense as she was, she probably would have blushed at the sight of such a ravishing blonde; especially with him letting his guard down and smiling like that. "I finished this report here," she said placing the neat folder onto his desk making sure nothing fell.

"Thanks Hana-chan," he replied browsing through the file quickly.

"Did you have lunch yet?" she asked looking at him, "I haven't and I'm _starved_," she continued patting her stomach enthusiastically. Though strangely, this didn't make her looks fat, instead just strange and Ed smiled again.

"No, let's go have something now," replied Ed as he walked past the coat hanger and picked up his signature red jacket and walked past her. Glancing behind him he smirked, an almost Roy like smirk, "So where do you wanna go Hana-chan?"

"It doesn't matter to me," she replied with a shrug as she followed behind him. Their friendship had steadily grown with all the time they had to work with each other and the staff, Ed's friends, was constantly whispering about the two of them. Thing like 'See? Doesn't the boss look happier?', 'I told you it would work out for the guy!', 'Please don't speak of them in such a manner in front of the Colonel', and so on and so forth. Some voices were more at ease but they were nonetheless subject of much gossip. After all; with the Flame Alchemist away on his mission, that they soon discovered he would not return from, it wasn't too surprising that nothing had been going on at the office.

"Well let's not waste time, did you finish the report on the Ishbalans?" he asked as he led them towards a small restaurant that served fast food.

"Yea, they're getting restless, demanding all sorts of things. And the Fuhrer has no intention of allowing the Ishbalans to have their way," replied Hana.

"Yea, the Ishbalans aren't making it easier for us," he replied, Fuhrer Bradley flashed through his mind, then that smirking bastard that he came to love. The two alchemists took a seat at the restaurant and a waiter walked up to them. Anyone could tell that he was trying to keep his composure up right. He couldn't wait to tell his friends! Serving the famous Full Metal Alchemist!

After ordering Hana turned back to Ed. "They seem infuriated, demanding justice and all that. Or else they threaten to start a war. Maybe we should offer a peace offering of sorts?"suggested Hana; Ed just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, that could help before they get too restless. We could send a negotiations team," he continued. He was after all a Colonel and was the highest ranked and almost the most famous person in all of Amestris.

- - - - - -

It was hard to tell whether the human that sat next to the telephone booth was a male or a female. His long green hair stood out in all directions and he smirked at every passerby that looked at him. A beautiful women walked out from the darkness and looked at him, eyelids half open.

"Really Envy you still wear those disgusting clothes? You stand out more that ever like that," she said, her voice was calm and sounded uninterested.

"Oh please Lust your one to talk," came the voice of Envy. He was, smirking again and his eyes held a certain glint that told anyone that he was up to no good.

"Whatever your doing; make sure to tell father," said the women as she turned and walked back from where she came from.

"Oh… Father already knows. The plan we have for the Ishbalans… And so does Pride," whispered Envy happily as he waited for the man to return the call. And as if on queue the phone behind him rang and Envy reached up to take it. "Hello?" he asked already knowing who it was.

"I got it Envy, get ready to enter central HQ," came an authoritive voice.

"Thank you Pride," said the green haired homunculus smiling as he heard the gentle click of the phone.

- - - - -

Maes smirked as he watched the two partners leave. "Yes, friends at last."

"Did you say something Hughes?" asked Havoc looking at him, his feet kicked up onto the table as he pushed his cigarette to the side.

"Oh nothing!" came the cheerful voice that clearly meant that some part in his meddling plan had succeeded. Havoc guessed that he'd know soon enough so he didn't press further and merely shrugged.

"Kay if you say so," replied the soldier as an officer walked inside.

"Sorry to bother you, but is Colonel Elric here?" he asked looking around the room. He expected a much tidier staff from the famous people Alchemist with his temper being known all over Amestris.

"Naw the boss is out want me to leave a message?" asked Havoc curious to hear what it was about.

"Fuhrer Bradley would like to speak to him!" replied the officer.

"About what?" asked Havoc, completely laid back.

"I don't know, the Fuhrer just wishes to speak to him."

"Alright Alright. I'll tell the boss. Thanks."

* * *

Me: Ta-da! And it's complete!

Ed: It's complete?!

Me: Yea…

Ed: What kind of completion is this!? It's so short!!

Roy: Some people like short. You for example have millions of fans… Well not as much as me of course.

Ed: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO SHARE AMOUNGST A FEW FAN MICE!?

Me: That line didn't sound too Ed like to me –shakes head-

Ed: -twitches- You're the one who made it up… Bastard.

Me: -grins- Anyways please comment and review!

Roy: Reviews are loved!

Ed: Comments about my height are not!


	5. The Coming Of Battles

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist; nor did I have anything to do with the production of the anime or manga.

* * *

Chapter 5-

"Is there any news?" asked a blonde man as he sat ruffling through numerous files.

"No sir nothing yet," replied the brunette as she bit her lip as if she were hesitating or hiding something.

"What is it?" questioned Ed as he looked up at Hana for a brief moment before looking back down at his work.

"It's nothing, I just can't believe that a one of our soldiers fired at an Ishbalan. It's like the war all over again," she said an obvious sadness in her voice. Her hazel eyes averted her gaze from him as if she was ashamed of something and Ed caught that.

"What else?" he asked instantly curious and wanting to know what his subordinate was hiding from him. He sat up and fixed his black jacket, and lifted his stacks of paper straightening them out with his table in a movement that seemed to almost always mark the end of work. He glanced up at her his golden eyes almost intimidating as he watched her.

"Nothing nothing!" exclaimed Hana, and nervous smile across her lips. It was strange though Edwards decided to let it pass. After all; his subordinate had nothing to hide. At least he hoped so, and what could she possibly be hiding? It seemed that their forces had already been sent to the front line. Getting up, his chair moved back and he looked at Hana before walking around the desk. Taking his jacket he glanced over his shoulder.

"You up for a coffee?" he asked; looking for a brimming hot cup of caffeine to help him think straight.

"You don't have to go out to get coffee," Hana began turning to head out of the office, "I can make some."

"No it's alright, let's just get a quick drink together, I'll be heading to the front lines soon anyways," Edward replied with a short sigh as he fixed his coat a top his collar and paused at the door briefly to smile at the brunette before heading out, expecting her to follow.

"Right coming," Hana exclaimed her awkward composure seemed to disappear as she followed after him. Her hazel eyes glanced around her as if she were looking for someone, and Edward was instantly curious once again. Though as soon as Hana caught his gaze on her she broke off into a skip with a large grin spread across her face. That was to be the last day the spent in Central. It seemed that the Ishbalans had begun to attack from the West, The biggest stronghold they'd built up in the Government's blind eye. It would all soon be over. "So you're going to be stationed at the front lines?" the brunette asked glancing over her shoulder as the approached the small café.

"Uh yeah. I was only informed of my leaving, I'm not sure where you'll be," the alchemist replied. His gaze softened as he spoke to her despite his formal words. "But," he continued, suddenly holding an authoritive air, "It would be best if you stayed here. The front lines would be too dangerous, especially since your skills are not combat but of a more knowledgeable air." Hana nodded.

"But I'd rather be with you, to know you're safe. Don't do anything rash when you get there," the girl replied, the smile vanished form her face as she was suddenly serious. The blonde prodigy nodded in return as they stepped inside. A few heads turned to the blonde and the brunette beside him though otherwise it was rather quiet. It was cozy, the tables scattered neatly across the floor, and the wooden floors were swept and clean. There were no sounds but the murmurs of costumers as they spoke to each other, and the loud chuckle every now and then. Everyone returned to their own business, except a select few who recognized who he was though were too frightened to approach him. "You seem pretty popular."

"Oh shut up. You had to pick today to be sharp huh?" Edward asked Hana, tilting his head towards her. She scratched her head and chuckled before sticking out her tongue, then realizing what she was doing and straightened herself. She was the famous Edward Elric's right hand, the one in charge of his filings the one he went to, at least when he ever when to anyone. Especially with Alphonse already gone up to the battlefield. Not that Edward knew of this, the Fuhrer was obviously trying to keep them separate and she'd been given strict orders to conceal that information from her superior. "Anyways, I'll order us each a cup of coffee," the blonde alchemist said as he approached the counter and ordered. The two warm cups in each hand within seconds. Passing the one in his right arm to Hana he walked over to a table and sat.

"Well, this is gonna be your last day… Huh?" the girl repeated, lacking better things to say. She looked to the floor, her warm beverage between her hands as she clasped it tighter, its cap threatening to pop off. The blonde alchemist shrugged.

"I guess. I mean if the higher ups want me there, there's nothing I could do. I'm not in any position to threaten the Fuhrer when he has hostages," the blonde replied and Hana noticed the tension in his shoulders as he drank from his cup, savoring the warmth in his body. "I still like mine more," Edward joked, chuckling lightly. The female smiled in return, removing the cap from her own beverage and sighing, exhausted before the hardest part of the day came. "Make sure you're careful. I don't know why or who or how… But Roy's gone. And I think I know who did it. Don't get involved," the blonde looked up to match the brunette's hazel eyes. "Stay safe."

Biting her lower lip, the brunette felt guilt wash over her as she suppressed tears. "You shouldn't be saying that," she replied in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" he asked, not hearing what she had said as he sat up.

"I said you shouldn't say that!" the brunette cried again as half the customers looked up to see the brunette. Her hands were clenched at her sides and anyone could see from her expression the tears that threatened to fall. "You… You shouldn't be the one telling me to stay safe. You're going out to the battlefield. Promise me you'll be careful. Don't live a short life and enjoy every freaking day of it." The blonde was taken aback by her sudden outburst though golden eyes softening he returned to her a small smile.

"I got it Hana. I got it," he replied. His hand extended to gently take her petite hand in hers. "I promise I'll be careful," he continued, his voice soft as Hana turned her face to not look into the eyes of the man before her. He had never heard such an outburst from the otherwise calm brunette and this obviously concerned him. Though, it also made him feel important, that someone cared so much about him. Extending his hand, wanting to take hers and soothe it Hana abruptly pushed her chair back before leaving the café. Leaving the baffled alchemist alone before he too, took his cup in hand and followed after her in pursuit. Concerned about the actions of his friend.

As he rushed out of the petite café, heavy braid of golden locks flowing behind him, he didn't notice a pair of malicious eyes following his movements gazing over a newspaper article.

- - - - -

"Should you really go so close? Envy?" came a voice as a women walked behind the middle-aged man. Her hair was as black as ebony and held unimaginable waves and curls. She had a big bosom and didn't seem to be hiding it as she was draped in a dark forest green dress that clung tightly to her skin. She turned her gaze and didn't look at the men gazing at her back side as she spoke to the man.

"Oh but the day is drawing so near. I want to see that little pip squeak die now! Or at least," he paused, for a moment the business man's features betrayed itself and revealed a sinister smile. He liked his lips menacingly, "Or by my own hand."

"Honestly Envy. Sometimes you act even more frightening than pride," the woman said, waving her hand as if wafting away his words.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment," the homunculus replied nonchalantly shrugging before he got up and folded up the newspaper. "But our little spy seems to be getting a bit too close also."

"Yes, Sloth is indeed troublesome. I bet father will be angry," she beautiful women smirked as she spoke. "Or maybe, past memories continue to haunt the girl," the dark-haired maiden suggested before taking the newspaper in her hand.

"You're right. But as curious as I am, I want to go after our little alchemist. The full metal pipsqueak is getting away." He said sliding out of his own seat and heading for the door also. As he opened the fragile glass door green hair sprouted from the top of his head before his whole body changed back to his favorite form.

"This again Envy? You lack creativity," the brunette cast her eyes aside as she looked around. "That alchemist is as agile as ever."

"What you mean we lost him?" asked Envy irritated as he looked around. "Dammit," he muttered beneath his breath. The irritation was clear on his face. "This is cause you decided to pop in," he muttered angrily as he straightened himself. "Ugh this is bullshit." Lust waved her hand, allowing a bit of irritation to show on her face before the green-haired homunculus stalked off in search of him.

* * *

Author's Note// A short-ish chapter. Sorry. And it took a long time too. But it's up and that's what counts! Hope you liked it! Comments, questions and criticism is loved. But don't be too mean please! –smiles-


	6. Lurking In The Shadows

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT in anyway own Full Metal Alchemist or its character nor did I take part in the production of this series.

* * *

Chapter 6 –

_Edward_.

That was the one thought that continued to circulate through the mind of the flame alchemist as he lay on the hard concrete, eyes blood shot and swollen from lack of sleep. His hand was numb and tied behind his back and long strands of onyx hair covered his own eyes. His mouth was no longer being suffocated by a white rag as he coughed. A wet hacking sound that drew blood and he groaned blinking and rolling his eyes. It was then was he vigorously kicked hard on his abdomen and he coughed, sputtered before he rolled himself over trying to breathe, crushing the hands on his back.

"The plan has been set in motion Flame Alchemist," said the man who looked much like Hohenheim Elric, and again Roy found himself asking if it was indeed that very man. Then he blinked, eyes widening in realization and again he tried to get up before Envy kicked him backwards. He cried out in pain as he fell backwards, and his hands stung as he hit the cold concrete again. "There's no use struggling, we can't have you escaping or dieing on us. You'll lead the Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric right to us."

Swirling onyx eyes glared loathsomely at the monster the homunculi called Father. There was no surprise there; he had heard the man say time and time again that he would use him. And of course he had already guessed so once he was taken; the homunculi seemed to have quite the interest in Edward. It had to do with the gate, but how he could not tell.

"That's right you're going to lead that Full Metal Pipsqueak right to us," the green haired homunculus smirked. Again, the Flame Alchemist remained quiet, glaring at the soulless life form before him. _What are they going to do? Full Metal…_

- - - - -

"WHAT!?" came the angry exclamation from the young prodigy. He was starring at none other than Maes Hughes who for once was not showering him with pictures of his daughter. "I thought I was to be the only one going to Ishbal."

"Yes that is true. After all, the Fuhrer does not seem to be taking any breaks and intends to send you out there as soon as possible. You're a national symbol Edward so they need you out there to motivate them," the brunette replied his expression serious.

"That wasn't my question… Why. Is. _That. _Going?" he asked pointing an angry finger at Hana.

"E-Eh!?" she exclaimed, clearly uncomfortable under his pointed glare.

"She's going to watch your back. And not only that she's also a state alchemist, not one with much experience I'll admit though she's expected out there and she's going out there. Not to mention the Fuhrer seems to have quite an interest in her," he added, his tone hinting that it was slightly suspicious though he had nothing to go on. "All I'm saying is it's a direct order from the Fuhrer so there is nothing you can do about it." Edward turned his head angrily, his hand balled into fists before Hana smiled. Lifting her right arm in a mock flex and placing her left hand on her arm.

"C'mon I can take Ishbal! I _earned_ my watch and name," she said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere that filled the office of the Full Metal Alchemist. Edward sighed, seeming to have finally given in.

"Alright, in any case there is nothing we can do about it," an evident frown was curved upon the teen's lips. He still did not seem convinced. A hand wearily rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he thought a crown of golden hair glittered faintly from the light from the windows giving him the appearance of a distraught angel. He wondered why the Fuhrer had wanted Hana out there in the battlefield. And so soon no less? Wasn't sending out the more experienced officers in the beginning a better idea, to start out strong, though that would turn their defenses into much weaker positions later. '_An interest in Hana, huh?'_ he thought, brows creased as he thought.

"By the way Ed," Maes broke in through his thoughts, the male suddenly right in front of him. "You better hurry; the train should be leaving soon."

"Ack oh right! Hana-Chan! Let's go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the long red trench coat from his stand and rushed out the door. Hana hurriedly bowed and waved to the older man before running out herself. They didn't pack anything. There was nothing to pack. They were going to the battlefield.

Hana had on her customized uniform. It was black in color though all other designs were still present except for rips that led from the shoulder to the elbow, revealing a bit of flesh though allowed a more majestic look. She wore black pants that were a straight cut as she boarded the train behind Edward, both of them stepping into the small room for themselves. It would be a long ride to Ishbal, one that neither of them were looking forward to. The atmosphere was tense as they both sat there, Hana starred out the window dreamily, brown strands danced behind her as the fresh air washed over her face. It would definitely be a long ride.

- - - - -

"Run! Run Hurry! Save the women and children!" an Ishbalan man exclaimed, eyes a blazing red as he hurried the people to safety, risking his own life for his people. Machine gun in hand, he wore the traditional robe of the Ishbalans as he ran into the other direction, amidst the gunfire. "Anyone? Is anyone alive!?" he called before dashing behind a building where he could not be seen. As soon as the Amestrian soldier appeared he jumped out low before twisting his neck until the soldier was dead and shooting two others behind their back.

"Here here! Please my daughter's leg is stuck in the rubble!" called a distressed women and pushing his way through the wreckage that had once been their home he uncovered a young woman, beside her was a little girl hair tied up into two pigtails. She seemed to only be three years of age.

"Go go! I'll get your daughter out in a moment," the Ishbalan monks said as he began to work to on getting the large chunk of construction from the little girl's leg. "Ugh!" he exclaimed as he pushed. The woman refused to run though took a few steps back. All the while her head watched as the Ishbalan soldier struggle as he tried to get her daughter out from beneath the rubble. She took another step back before letting out a cry of surprise and as the man whirled around to face her, blood was spewing gorily from her neck and it sprayed out into the air not pausing to taint the robe he currently wore. "Miss!" he exclaimed as he jumped forward before himself letting out a cry of shock as two bullets were sent through his head then heart, tainting his robes with a sickly red as he fell back eyes still wide after death. And from behind the rubble stepped two Amestrian soldiers and, Kimbley who smiled at the little girl who was now watching him in fear.

"Kaboom," he whispered as he placed both hands tenderly upon the rock and for a moment she thought she would be alright, before the rock exploded above her and she herself was thrown from the shattered pieces, limbs torn and blood sprayed across the dirty aftermath of the fierce battle. He smirked wiping the few drops of blood that had reached his face. "Alright men, let's kill the rest."

* * *

Author's Note: Ach, It's been a while since my last update and I apologize for it being so short. I just couldn't skip from train ride to epic massacre in Ishbal, you know? I'll try to get my next chapter up soon and I've got a surprise coming up for Gundam Seed Destiny fans! So wait for that, it's coming up fast!! Er maybe not so fast.


	7. Entering The Battlefield

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Full Metal Alchemist nor did I take part in the making of the anime or manga.

* * *

Chapter 7 –

_Choo! Choooo!_

The large cry of the train reached Edward and Hana immediately and Edward shot upwards while Hana groggily lifted her head. They had finally reached their destination and Edward was already collecting his things as the train reared into its position. Clouds of exhaust fumes were released as the train came to a full halt and Hana blinked herself awake. The rest of the way to Ishbal would be continued via military vehicles and this was their stop. Hana rubbed her eye, yawning as she attempted to fully awaken herself as she squinted, the image of the sunset slowly clearing itself in her view. She sat up lazily, eyes quickly adjusting before she caught the flash of red and she turned at once to Edward Elric, as his red trench coat seemed to dance in nonexistent winds as it twirled around him, he gracefully slipping his arms into that of its sleeves. Golden eyes softened as he smiled at her, and as he spoke it was urgent and raspy from keeping silent the whole way. "Ready? Let's go, the train is already pretty much empty I bet," Edward remarked as he watched Hana who got up, stretched, before nodding and following behind him tiredly.

"A-" she paused clearing her throat twice, "Alright let's go Ed," she said yawning stumbling out of the train blindly and Edward caught her before she fell to the floor. Much to his irritation, he did not like being seen as a sap and did not in any way enjoy keeping her up, or perhaps he did and was merely denying it? Or perhaps he was still waiting, for that special man who still held his heart captive despite the declaration of his death. Edward continued to walk beside her, not noticing the anxious expression on the brunette's face as he inactively followed behind her. Finally, they seemed to near their transport a wave of Amestrian soldiers behind them as they approached the military vehicles and boarded the trucks themselves. It would be a long journey and as if in response to that the rocky and worn down road threw gravel at the sides of the vehicles as they drove. They continued to shift side to side as they drove over the uneven land, sharp rocky roads and sand bounced off the sides of the already dirty vehicle matted with dirt and gravel.

An uneasy silence filled the trucks as they drove, uneasy as they approached the battlefield and yet, even from what little they could see the charred battlefields reeked of dead bodies. And amidst the rebel torn limbs were scattered upon the floor, and blood sprayed across the remains of Ishbalan homes. Hana let out a loud whimper and her eyes widened in horror at the petite finger tips beneath a much larger Ishbalan monk. And as the truck lifted and bumped another body came into view. A young Ishbalan mother and Hana turned to Edward hands covering her eyes as she whimpered. Edward himself could barely take the sight of so many dead without a reaction, wincing he turned his head abruptly, knowing all too well that ahead of them much more disturbing views would be revealed to them. And he worried for Hana that she would not be able to take in such horrid sights. Lightly the blonde placed a gentle palm upon her head as she covered her eyes, the vehicle continuing to rock violently in silence.

- - - - -

"I really never thought that was the case, I mean I'd always assumed that…"

"Yeah, I guess it's just stereotypes though getting the best of us."

"But are you really sure that's the case? I mean the possibility of Hohenheim actually knowing something so personal is actually a bit… Weird to put it bluntly."

"You mean the fact that he knows his kid is gay?" Greed spoke up. The once hopeful prince of Xing smiled at them, though in his mind he was already planning to leave the band of homunculi, at least amidst the confusion the upcoming events would bring. Edward Elric's half brother spoke, irritation clear on his face.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly Greed. And yes that is exactly what I meant who knew the pipsqueak was gay?" he retorted closing his eyes, both hands settling upon his hips. Though it was indeed true that if not they doubted they'd be able to lure out the Full Metal Alchemist. If he did after all hate the Flame Alchemist as much as he was rumored to, why would the blonde alchemist bother to go so far? Even if he was indebted to him for helping them out as many years as he had. The green-haired man frowned, "But maybe we can still pull out our trump card, I could still transmute myself," he began before his own shell seemed to disappear, ripping and tearing off like the shedding of skin from head to toe and suddenly before them stood Alphonse Elric tall and in the flesh. It was true that after so many struggles, Edward had finally been able to revive his brother. "Into the pipsqueak's only weakness."

- - - - -

The vehicle finally ceased its long ride and a camp was already set, the blonde prodigy got up stretching as a petite crowd formed around their truck. "I hear the Full Metal Alchemist is here!" one voice cried and others followed whispered murmurs and shouts alike surrounded them. "Then the war's sure to end!" "What the Full Metal Alchemist!? But I look horrible!" "The young prodigy himself you say?" and other similar murmurs could be heard. Edward smirked, clearly pleased about how they felt and he turned around, flaxen hair glistening in the sunlight before one man rudely knocked him over hurriedly.

"Hey! Move over kid! We're looking for Edward Elric!" the angry brunette exclaimed, pushing aside the teen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE HAS TO STAND UP WHILE MILKING A COW!?" Edward exclaimed. Though there was no blast of alchemic energy as the poor man was hit with an unimaginable amount of punches. It took a moment for the teen to calm down and it was then did they notice the red flowing coat behind him. "And for your information, I'm the Full Metal Alchemist you dip wad. I don't think I should even help you when you aren't even grateful that I came all the way out here," he turned a look of disgust irritation and anger on his face.

"You're. . . Smaller than I imagined," the tall male said aloud, a foul mistake on his part as the blonde teen instantly turned ravenous rushing at him only being barely held back by a struggling Hana.

"I'm not small you bastards are all freakin giants!" the blonde escaped before relaxing in Hana's arms, now panting angrily though the golden glare of the young alchemist was intimidating to say the least. It was no secret that the young blonde hated being called short, no matter what his height was. He quickly straightened himself, turning on his heel and brushing his gloved hands, as if merely speaking to the man had made him dirty before walked away. "Hana, let's go find the tent," he said flatly, waving the brunette over. The men were left confused dumbfounded and unconvinced. While the girls were . . . Love at First Sight. Not that some men weren't drooling at the short alchemist as well. Of course, who wouldn't be? He was famous, handsome and all things in-between and Hana shivered, feeling the intense angry glares shot at her back from anyone who was envious of her. Ignoring them, Hana hurried behind Edward, taking her place to his right almost beside him, walking behind him quietly. The two of them stepped into the largest tent, nodding briefly at the guards stationed there and flashing the thin silver chain of their pocket watches before stepping inside. In the tent was no man other than Kimbley, the insane Hero of the first Ishbalan war. No question as to why he was there.

He had been a grande hero during the first war, killing many and helping Amestris win the war far quickly than they would have without his help. Though it was after the war, when they no longer required his destructive abilities did the dark haired man lose his insanity. Missing the large cry of explosions whenever he killed and the faces wide with terror whenever he set off an explosion. Edward was sure that the man viewed the new war a pleasant surprise. Hiding a glare he nodded at him.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Full Metal Alchemist. It's truly a pleasure to meet you," the male smiled, extending a friendly hand for him to shake which Edward took, firmly shaking his hand in return. He was unsure of whether or not Kimbley meant the words he said, if he was feigning enthusiasm or if it were a trick for him to blow off his hand.

"Likewise," he replied formally, his voice rough.

"You seem tense Edward. Was the train ride harsh on you?" he continued conversationally, his smile all too broad and his eyes too happy. Or was that just how he always looked? If that was the case, it seemed the man's sinister attitude had never faltered. The blonde pretended to crack his neck forcing on a wry smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun I'll tell you that," the alchemist replied with a feigned nonchalance. He was tense, who wouldn't be in front of such an infamous man? He was sure he was doing something by asking him the things he was though he tried hard to ignore it as he looked behind him seeing no one there. "Ah, we need to know where they want us to be stationed," Edward spoke up, eager to leave the audience of Kimbley.

"Ah, yes that's me. We want you near the borders. The front lines of course. But Hana will stay with us, she's proven to be quite useful and we'd like her to stay here." The man grinned menacingly and Hana's eyes immediately fell to the floor, developing a sudden interest in it as Edward paused, stiffening significantly. What would they do to her? Kill her? Put her on the front lines, somewhere more dangerous? Or use her as bait . . . Or was the Fuhrer planning something? He chastised himself mentally for allowing her to come along.

"I need Hana along. She's my assistant afterall," Edward replied his voice stern, holding an air of finality. He hoped that would be enough to end the conversation and he glanced at Hana from the side of his face, her expression for once unreadable as she stood there, her knuckles white as she clutched her hands in front of her. Kimbley smirked this time, sending shivers up his spine.

"Ah, so you do want the girl along," he replied before waving with his hand, dismissing him as if he were but a military dog. "Very well. Take the girl." And both Edward and Hana hurried out, Edward feeling tense and unsure, not liking the way he had so easily dismissed them. _Ah, so you do want the girl along_. His words echoed in his mind. It had been a test, for weakness because of the absence of Winry? Either way he knew he'd made some sort of mistake. Slender brows knitted together in frustration he walked away, turning his gaze from Hana not wanting to worry her though he knew she could sense his discomfort and mentally thanked her for leaving him to his thoughts. It was then did Hana suddenly cough, a wet hacking sound that thankfully did not draw blood though Edward was immediately by her side, patting her back worriedly.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked concerned and Hana nodded weakly, hazel eyes full of confusion and discomfort. "You know you didn't have to come. You wouldn't be able to do much in a war anyways," Edward teased lightly, offering a small but glowing smile. Hana smiled unconvincingly in return.

"Ha ha," she retorted half-heartedly, lightly beating her chest to strangle any remaining coughs. "See? Good as new," she replied, reassuring him and Edward frowned unconvinced, before shaking his head. He knew she could take care of herself, and knew worrying too much about it would only get her angry. Edward looked up, the sunset highlighting his hair to make it seem like a crown and Edward of course had the unimaginable looks of royalty.

"Being stationed at the borders. They seem to want this war to end pretty quickly. Perhaps the Fuhrer," Edward murmured thinking outloud. The brunette immediately turned to him, seeming to be both confused and surprised at his words. "Oh, sorry don't worry about it," the blonde chuckled dismissing the subject immediately. He hated how often he spoke outloud, though he was nervous nonetheless. What did the Fuhrer want? And he didn't want Hana to know too much, he knew the brunette would most likely over react and that was something he did not want to deal with. An ordinary Hana was bad enough.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh. Em. Gee. Is this a real update? Ha ha. Sorry for the long wait. I mean, longggg wait. Hope you liked this chapter nonetheless, it's a bit longer for the time I took. Ideas for this one would be much loved! Thanks~ Comments please! x)

* * *


	8. Scream Aim Fire

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Full Metal Alchemist nor did I take part in the making of the anime or manga.

* * *

Chapter 8 –

Fighting a war was a simple task. An order was given and subordinates were expected to execute the orders. Hana was used to such barbaric behavior and had even gotten used to it. Edward was even surprised that his partner was so easily able to kill and injure the Ishbalans. Was military really so skillful that they were able to make anyone follow orders?

_Kill your enemies,  
My brothers dead around me,  
Wounds are hurting,  
Death is creeping for me,_

There were dead Amestrians and Ishbalans alike scattered around the battlefield. Torn limbs and splashed blood stained the barely standing buildings that surrounded them. Hana to his side, one eye closed as she aimed at her targets and fired, bullet after bullet. No hesitation and yet he wondered why she did not use alchemy. A temporary cease fire had fallen between them, both sides resting and reinforcing. It was not official but everyone just seemed to have ceased their fire and alchemy at the same time. Hana herself flipped over and sighed, dark brown gloves running over her face as she let out another exhausted breathe of air. Edward had not killed anyone as of yet, merely injuring those in the way and helping comrades to safety. He didn't know any by name but in such times anyone bearing the same uniform was a comrade.

He crawled in the dirt trenches, irritated that he had to bring himself even closer to the ground. With an angered expression he reached Hana's side and pushed himself up beside her, letting out a tired sigh of his own. "So, how are you holding up?" he asked.

She seemed puzzled for a moment before understanding dawned on her and she immediately straightened as if eager to report. He'd never noticed how brainwashed she sometimes seemed, good military staff indeed. "Fine, I suppose. I'm not injured if that's what you mean," she replied a slight frown appearing on her face. He'd never seen her frown before, and her character seemed to have changed, he doubted she really was fine though did not push further as a bullet zipped through the air, piercing his shoulder and he fell forward in shock. And with that single echoing shot, others suddenly surrounded them, soldiers getting up and running further into the battlefield. The dust rising into the air and blurring the visions of others, casting a sandy desert cloud upon all of them.

_Smoke is blinding,  
Hearts are pounding,  
Chaos soon ignites,  
The call is made, it's one for all when I meet my maker_

There are cries of agony, and Edward feels his heart rate quicken as he clenches his arm and pushes himself upwards slightly and crawls in the trenches. Hana was already patching a temporary cloth around his shoulder, it stung because it was not properly cleansed but he was grateful nonetheless. Without even blinking the brunette patched up her superior and returned to the battlefield. Still hiding behind a small wall that had been set up her gun ready and one eye closed as she carefully took aim. It was actually better to aim with both eyes open, but she'd always felt she was more accurate with just the one.

In the midst of the crossfire, Hana jumps over the tops of the trenches. A suicidal move that Edward doesn't comprehend, doesn't have _time _to comprehend as he jumps over the trenches after her, stumbling into the battlefield, His hands clap together and he slams his palms to the ground, a shocking display of blue alchemic energy illuminates him and everyone around. The call has been made.

* * *

Hana Kujyou. She was the new subordinate of Edward. A state alchemist and somehow involved in all this with the title of 'bait.'

Fuhrer Bradley; also known as pride. He is a homunculus working under the orders of 'Father.' Not only the most powerful man in all of Amestris, but also being sent by a homunculus, along with being a homunculus himself, who was more or less trying to destroy it as a whole.

That was all that Roy Mustang had been able to peace together amidst his drifting consciousness and in between the words of the homunculus around him. The numbness of his muscles had long since past and now he was left with only searing pain and a throbbing headache; as well as a stomachache, a throbbing chest pain, a wet hacking cough, his mouth was dry, his eyes bloodshot, his fingers barely mobile and truth be told he could continue to complain to you about his aches and sores. What was truly difficult was finding a good point. And that was that Edward wasn't there, as much as he wanted him to be there, he was safe. For the time being.

"Kimbley, that _idiot_ we had direct orders not to let the Full Metal pipsqueak know about us being involved in the war yet," the green-haired homunculus grumbled. Long hair reaching down to his waist was anything but silky smooth. It was sharpened to its tips and somehow managed to remind Roy of the male's, or possibly female's teeth.

Make that three things Roy Mustang currently knew about the circumstances on the outside world. There was a war. Hopefully not with Ishbal, and the dark-haired male seemed to wince upon the cool concrete of the floor. How much had they previously made the poor nation suffer already? And it was not that he wanted Amestris to become an enemy of Xing as well, though past memories of Xing continued to haunt him. It was strange, how guilty someone could make themselves feel.

Perhaps if he weren't in his current sorry state he would have smugly questioned the homunculus and demanded answers. Another male was there, a much younger one and at the moment he seemed calm, amethyst eyes twinkling with boredom, though he knew how ravenous the monster could be. He'd experienced it first hand himself, a reason as to why his hands were both sore and could not move beneath him. A stupid thing to do yes, crushing already broken wrists though he did not believe it to be wiser to turn his face from an enemy.

_Over the top, over the top,  
Right now it's killing time,  
Over the top, over the top,  
Right now it's killing time,  
Over the top, over the top,  
Right now it's killing time,  
Over the top, over the top,  
The only way out is to die,_

Squinting around, he counted five homunculus in the room. He was unsure as to whether or not 'Father' was one though, but he kept him out of his count. He always believed him to be more sinister than a homunculus, how that could be possible he was unsure though he was certainly filing him under the unknown category. They all seemed to be ignoring him nonetheless, paying no attention to his presence which he was thankful for. Previously, they had constantly and rather irritably prodded him. An experience he was not too eager to repeat. He was sure that if a certain blonde alchemist where there instead of him, he would somehow be able to continue on angrily rolling and ranting on the floor for their attention and to not be treated as 'an ant not worthy of anything but being stepped on.' It was that thought that managed to bring a small serene smile upon his lips, and action he regretted immediately after.

"What's so funny Flame Alchemist?" Envy, the strangely dressed and most annoying one asked, a heavy foot upon his waist. At first from his skinny appearance he had thought he would be rather light and weak, though he soon learned he was heavier and much stronger than he'd originally thought; perhaps because of his ability of being able to transmute himself into different forms. Maybe he'd forgotten who he truly was, and while he did not seem too bothered by that sort of thing, Roy found it completely sad. Now, don't get him wrong, he held no compassion for the homunculus and did not pity him, though he knew that if he were in such a position he would not at all be too happy.

The brunette remained quiet, his brows furrowing in an expression of anger as he swallowed back blood. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that they had beaten him. Had he always been this stubborn? Or was it a result of knowing Edward for as many years as he had? "Nothing, it's just that Edward seems to surpass you easily and yet he is the _smaller _brother." He smirked cockily despite the grim and dirt that covered him earning himself another hard kick to the stomach.

* * *

_God has spoken through his conscience,  
As I scream aim and fire,  
The death toll grows higher,  
God has spoken through his conscience,  
As I scream aim and fire,  
The death toll grows higher,_

"Hana! What the _hell_ are you doing!?" the alchemist cries stumbling after her. She screams. She aims. And she fires. Bullet after bullet. Cry after cry. Death after death.

"The enemy must be eradicated!" she screams in return, her eyes nearly wide with hysteria. He had known her silence could not have been a good thing and he cursed beneath his breath. Bodies decorated the floor sluggishly, like a cannibalistic madman's carpet that he hadn't set up just yet.

"Running straight into the battlefield are you a fucking mor-" he paused. It definitely was not the accurate way of calming her down. He didn't know how she never seemed to run out of bullets, but she was an alchemist after all and now that he'd thought about it he didn't know the full extent of her abilities.

"E-Enemies!" she exclaimed again, turning to face him completely, finger on the trigger.

_Fuck this battlefield,  
The bullets tear around me,  
Bodies falling,  
Voices calling for me,_

In resounding shots, he can hear the bullets shooting through the air, feel his skin receiving cuts, blows and his flawless skin was in a moment covered with scars. It was only because of Hana's unstable state that he was even alive. Sputtering he spat out a mouth full of blood, refusing to fall backwards, and was about to jump when Hana stared at him, mortified.

"E-Ed!? Ed! Are you okay?" she cried rushing to his side, it was a miracle that only two bullets hit her as the air seemed to be full of them, especially after her near insane display. She seemed only barely discomforted by the shots fired at her, her thigh bleeding heavily though it's deep crimson stain was not as deep as Edward's as she dragged him hurriedly to the trenches.

"Yuh, I'm fine," he replied stubbornly, wiping his mouth with a white glove before tearing the entire fabric off to reveal his metal arm.

"I'm so sorry," she replied worriedly, brows knitted together as ensuing cries continued on in the background. Scream, aim, fire. Scream, aim, fire. Almost a robotic movement though Edward tore his gaze away from it as he transmuted his glove into long fabrics, applying pressure to his wounds clumsily as Hana sat, watched as if she were dazed. Behind them, they heard a crazed cry of excitement, a loud thunderous clap and then an explosion. A loud ringing filling their ears and both Ed and Hana snapped into attention watching as the dusty smoke cleared.

A tall muscular figure was silhouetted and when the dust cleared, it revealed the insane alchemist known as Kimblee. Both hands cupped his ears and a pleasant smile upon his lips. "Ah, don't you just love the sound of explosions? The loud familiar ringing in your ear? It's just been too long," he murmurs as a smile grows to reveal his teeth. Beside him, Hana shivered.

_Limbs are flying,  
Men are crying,  
Such a hurtful sight,  
The call is made, it's one for all, take no prisoners._

"Let's go back to the camp," the blonde murmured, his hair dusted and out of place, blown terribly by the explosion and battle itself. And his voice seething and full of anger, and was that even a hint of disgust?

* * *

Author's Note: I updated the Gundam Fanfiction and so I decided that I should update this as well. Sorry for late update. I know you guys ^^;; I'll try to be more frequent. Please Comment! It's inspiring! x]

The song used was: Scream Aim Fire by Bullet For My Valentine

* * *


End file.
